


Za jakie grzechy, dobry Boże?

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (ale też trochę alkoholikiem), (w każdym razie pije rum i nie tylko), ...ale może powinnam, Chuck jest pisarzem, Chuck nie jest tutaj Bogiem, Chuck odkrywa fanfiction, Community: Mirriel, Crack, Gen, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I NIE SHIPUJE WINCESTU CHLIP-CHLIP :(, bizony, chociaż ja nie piję, epoka kamienia łupanego, metafiction tak jakby, pan Zenek jest Polakiem i pracuje w wydawnictwie które zatrudnia Chucka, polski bimberek, proces pisarski Chucka to po prostu mój proces pisarski
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: Tekst powstał na oddolną wymianę fikową do SPN na Mirriel dla almy92. Treść życzenia: Chuck jako zwykły pisarz, przed spotkaniem z Winchesterami. Jego zmagania z pisaniem i różnymi pisarskimi bolączkami (dodatkowe uściski za fangirlującą Becky w tle).Uwaga, poczucie humoru level Drac!; pan Zenek i jego czajnik pochodzą ze szkoły mojego brata; tytuł ukradłamstąd.Kanoniczność miejscami się sypie, ale tylko trochę (różnica w pseudonimach używanych przez Chucka itp., bo reszta się mniej więcej zgadza - poza tym, że Chuck nie jest Bogiem, a raczej prorokiem nieświadomym tego, że jest prorokiem).





	Za jakie grzechy, dobry Boże?

Z pamiętnika Chucka:  
  


> Kiedy byłem jeszcze małym bachorkiem, pisarstwo jawiło mi się jako coś zgoła innego niż to, czym żyję teraz...

  
  
_Nie. Jeszcze raz. Wykreślamy to zdanie. Brzydkie_ , pomyślał Chuck.  
  


> ~~Kiedy byłem jeszcze małym bachorkiem, pisarstwo jawiło mi się jako coś zgoła innego niż to, czym żyję teraz...~~  
>  W szkole średniej miałem ksywkę Norris — potem wszystkim wmawiałem, że to od Chucka Norrisa, ale tak naprawdę...

  
  
_Nie. No przecież nie będę się przyznawał do takich rzeczy na samym początku! Zacznijmy klasycznie_ , pomyślał znów.  
  


> ~~Kiedy był jeszcze małym bachorkiem, pisarstwo jawiło mu się jako coś zgoła innego niż to, czym żyje teraz.  
>  W szkole średniej miałem ksywkę Norris — potem wszystkim wmawiałem, że to od Chucka Norrisa, ale tak naprawdę...~~  
>  Nazywam się Chuck Shurley, jestem pisarzem i ciągle mam wrażenie, że w mojej głowie dwie wiewiórki grają w ping-ponga, korzystając z mózgu wielkości akuratnej piłeczki.

  
  
W tym miejscu pamiętnik się kończy. Dalej są tylko puste kartki.  
  
*  
  
Gdyby nie deadline, Chuck zapewne spędziłby kolejny wieczór na przeglądaniu zdjęć kotków przemierzających kosmos na skórce od banana (niepojętym wydawało mu się, _jak_ te koty to robią, bo przecież pierwsze prawo wszechświata mówi jasno: skórka od banana służy tylko i wyłącznie do przewracania się na niej. Chuck podejrzewał, że to kolejny dowód na szatańskie moce kotów), ale czasem starał się być odpowiedzialny i zacząć pisanie kolejnego rozdziału, dajmy na to, dwa dni przed terminem oddania. Dwa dni to całe czterdzieści osiem godzin, a zakładając, że w godzinę jest w stanie napisać jakiś tysiąc słów, oraz odejmując trochę czasu na sen, jedzenie i bezowocne szukanie środków przeciwbólowych na kaca, uda mu się napisać jakieś dwadzieścia tysięcy słów akurat w terminie (śmiech na sali, ale Chuck żył z pisania nieprawdziwych rzeczy, więc czemu nie mógłby okłamywać też samego siebie? To zagadka niemal tak samo zawiła jak te koty na bananie).  
  
W praktyce oznaczało to wypocenie z siebie jakichś trzech tysięcy, a potem rozpaczliwe ustawianie interlinii na półtora, justowanie, zwiększanie czcionki (za każdym razem stawiał sobie to egzystencjalne pytanie: czy standardową dwunastkę przestawić na dwanaście i pół czy zaryzykować i ustawić trzynastkę? Redaktor się pokapuje czy nie?), zamienianie dywizów na pauzy, bo wtedy licznik liczy je jako słowa, i błaganie wydawców, redaktorów, korektorów, składaczy i wszystkich innych pracujących w wydawnictwie, które z nim współpracowało, żeby dali mu jeszcze tydzień, bo złapał wenę. Sztuczka przestała działać po piątym razie, ale jak zostało powiedziane, Chuck żył z pisania kłamstw, a skoro czasem nawet udawało mu się oszukać samego siebie, ciągle miał nadzieję, że da sobie radę też z innymi ludźmi.  
  
Cóż, nie dawał. Nawet portier w wydawnictwie, pan Zenek (który miał polskie korzenie i kiedy włączał swój peerelowski czajnik, robiło się zwarcie w całym budynku), nie mógł za wiele zdziałać, a miał niezłe chody u wszystkich pracowników. Raz nawet uratował Chuckowi życie, bo akurat maszyna drukująca zacięła się w trakcie drukowania kolejnej części nieszczęsnego Chuckowego powieścidła, gdy pan Zenek robił herbatkę, więc Chuck dostał jeszcze jeden dzień ekstra na poprawienie swojego _dzieła_ , skoro i tak maszyny nie działały. Z pana Zenka równy gość.  
  
Chuck zerknął na zegarek. Zostało mu czterdzieści siedem godzin i dwadzieścia minut. Pora zrobić sobie coś do jedzenia, żeby mieć siłę pisać.  
  
*  
  
Czasami Chuck zastanawiał się nad sensem swojego życia. Oczywiście nie tak jak te wszystkie emo nastolatki, które wklejają zdjęcia na fejsbuka i podpisują je _wielce inspirującymi cytatami_ , co to to nie — Chuck aspirował wyżej. Jedno z najważniejszych egzystencjalnych pytań, które sobie zadawał, brzmiało: czy gdybym urodził się w epoce kamienia łupanego, byłbym takim samym niezdarą jak teraz? Cóż, brakowało mu wielu talentów, na przykład nie umiał gotować wykwintnych dań, nie umiał rozróżniać win po zapachu (kiedyś czytał artykuł o tym, że laski na to lecą), nie umiał pisać na deadline, nie umiał zebrać się w sobie i poszukać innej pracy albo zacząć pisać coś ciekawszego niż te denne romanse, jakie wypluwał z siebie raz za razem na zlecenie wydawnictwa (wydawnictwo jakimś cudem wciąż go zatrudniało; to pewnie zasługa pana Zenka, który się za Chuckiem wstawiał). Natomiast w epoce kamienia łupanego ludzie nie mieli takich problemów, wystarczyło, że umieli polować na bizony, i już. Chuck zawsze dochodził do wniosku, że w toku ewolucji dziejowej wykształcił się nowy model człowieka — _homo niezdarus_ , jak go sobie roboczo nazwał — i gdyby nie rozwój społeczny, Chuck z powodzeniem mógłby być poważanym przez społeczność łowcą bizonów.  
  
Pisania natomiast nijak nie dało się porównać do polowania na bizony, więc zapewne właśnie to było powodem Chuckowego nieogarnięcia życiowego i kolejnych wtop, jakie zaliczał. To całe „urodziłem się w złej epoce” doskonale do niego pasowało — tyle że on nie chciał się przenieść trzydzieści lat, a raczej trzysta tysięcy lat wstecz.  
  
Pozostało mu tylko próbowanie przemycenia takich wątków do swoich powieścideł. Raz napisał pełen polotu, światły i śmiały romans, w którym parę głównych bohaterów przeniósł w czasie właśnie do epoki kamienia łupanego — główny bohater mógł wykazać się siłą i polować na bizony, czym zdobył serce głównej bohaterki. Niestety Chuck serca redaktora naczelnego nie zdobył. Jedyne, co od niego uzyskał, to cierpką uwagę: _Słuchaj, Chuck, jak chcesz pisać o polowaniach, to może nie na bizony, tylko na coś, co się sprzeda? Jakieś duchy czy coś, nastolatki na to polecą_ , a potem klepnięcie po plecach od pana Zenka i propozycję herbatki z peerelowskiego czajniczka. Herbatkę wypił, całkiem smaczna była, a słowa redaktora kompletnie olał, bo jeszcze nie upadł na głowę na tyle, żeby pisać o polowaniach na duchy.  
  
Ale to było jakieś dwa lata temu, kiedy Chuck miał jeszcze kilkanaście pomysłów na kolejne romansidła (niezawierające niestety podróży w czasie). Ostatnio jednak jego wena nieco się wyczerpała i Chuck przyłapywał się na coraz częstszym myśleniu o radzie redaktora. Mógłby machnąć jakąś krotką powieść o duchach, co mu szkodzi... Jakby dobrze poszło, mógłby wpleść nawet bizona w tle. O ile redaktor całkiem go za to nie wyrzuci. Hm.  
  
Chuck otworzył nowy dokument (poprzedni, który zawierał dwa tysiące trzysta pięćdziesiąt słów — wyjustowanych, z interlinią na półtora i, ponieważ Chuck lubił ryzyko, napisanych czcionką trzynaście — zamknął bez żalu, bo zawartość i tak się do niczego nie nadawała) i... Nie, nic go nie natchnęło i nie zaczął pisać jak oszalały strona za stroną. Zamiast tego spędził godzinę nad wymyślaniem pary bohaterów, miejsca akcji i dokładniejszej fabuły, gdy tak wpatrywał się w białą kartkę i migający kursor.  
  
Po godzinie stwierdził, że ma już dosyć romansów, więc będzie pisał o rodzeństwie, a nie małżeństwie — wymyślił sobie zielonooką, piegowatą, zgrabną Deannę i wysokiego, wiecznie uśmiechniętego Sama — i że nie jest w stanie wybrać jednego miejsca akcji, więc jego bohaterowie będą jeździli po całych Stanach i polowali na te wszystkie duchy. A dokładna fabuła wyjdzie w praniu. Chuck w swoim wydawnictwie znany był z wielkiej tajemniczości odnośnie do dalszych losów swoich bohaterów — ilekroć ktoś go pytał, co się stanie w kolejnych rozdziałach, tylekroć Chuck uśmiechał się i mówił, że nic nie powie — ale mało kto zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Chuck fabułę wymyślał na bieżąco. Chyba tylko pan Zenek o tym wiedział, ale jako że nie czytał jego książek, to Chuck się tym nie przejmował.  
  
Po kolejnej godzinie Deanna zamieniła się w zielonookiego, piegowatego Deana z krzywymi nogami, Sam pozostał Samem, ale za to razem z Deanem zyskali nazwisko — Harrison.  
  
Po jeszcze kolejnej godzinie obaj nazywali się już Winchester i jeździli po Starach starym mustangiem.  
  
Po jeszcze, jeszcze kolejnej godzinie mustang zamienił się w chevroleta impalę z sześćdziesiątego siódmego, bo w jego bagażniku da się zmieścić ciało, i wtedy Chuck stwierdził, że ma już dość. Zamknął dokument z zawrotną liczbą czterech linijek notatek i poszedł spać.  
  
*  
  
Kiedy Chuck obudził się następnego ranka i sprawdził zegarek (zostało mu trzydzieści osiem godzin i czternaście minut), miał już cały plan. Chuck lubił zabijać swoje postaci, ale niestety nie mógł tego robić zbyt często w romansach, więc postanowił, że teraz się wyżyje i zamorduje głównym bohaterom matkę, a ojca wyśle gdzieś daleko, tak że Sam i Dean będą musieli go szukać. I już na samym początku ich rozdzieli. I będzie ich często zabijał i wskrzeszał. Tak, to brzmiało jak plan. Gdyby Chuck mógł używać emotikonów w swoich dziełach, zapewne całą pierwszą stronę zapełniłby diabelskimi uśmieszkami.  
  
Otworzył wczorajszy dokument i jeszcze raz przeczytał notatki:  
  


> bohaterowie: bracia Dean i Sam Winchester; Dean: zielone oczy, piegi, krzywe nogi; Sam: wysoki, wiecznie uśmiechnięty  
>  zajęcie: polowanie na duchy  
>  miejsce akcji: całe Stany  
>  środek transportu: chevrolet impala '67 (bo ciało w bagażniku)

  
  
Dużo tego nie było, ale Chuck uważał, że ktoś, kto widział koty przemierzające kosmos na skórce od banana, jest w stanie dokonać wszystkiego. Rozciągnął się i zaczął pisać (nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie ustawił interlinii na półtora, czcionki na trzynaście i nie wyjustował wszystkiego zawczasu — tak na wszelki wypadek). Szło mu zaskakująco dobrze i kiedy właśnie szczegółowo opisywał ogień na suficie oraz płonącą matkę Sama i Deana — zdążył nawet nadać jej imię, Mary — zadzwonił telefon.  
  
Chuck oderwał się od pisania (przerwał w połowie zdania, co zresztą nie było takie dziwne — kilka razy zdarzyło mu się tak zrobić; przerywał pisanie i szedł się napić, a następnego ranka przypadkowo wysyłał wersję z uciętym fragmentem. Najsłynniejsza powieść Chucka, która sprzedała się w zawrotnej liczbie czterdziestu tysięcy egzemplarzy, kończyła się takim urwanym zdaniem, bo redaktor myślał, że to zabieg celowy. Chuck wciąż pamiętał szalone maile od jednej z fanek, niejakiej Becky Rosen, która prosiła go, by dopowiedział jej dalszą część, bo ona umiera z ciekawości. Nigdy jej nie odpisał, bo sam nie pamiętał, co planował opisać dalej. Kac morderca nie ma serca) i odebrał.  
  
— Chuck? — usłyszał głos redaktora naczelnego. — Chuck, człowieku, wchodzę dziś na skrzynkę mailową i wiesz, co znalazłem? A raczej: czego nie znalazłem?  
  
Cóż, zgodnie ze wszelkimi prawidłami wszechświata odpowiedź na pytanie „czego nie znalazłem w skrzynce mailowej” jest na pewno bardzo długa i zawiera takie pozycje, jak bizona, skórkę od banana, kota, piramidę egipską, szczoteczkę do zębów czy lakier do paznokci, jako że fizycznie niemożliwym jest znalezienie tam takich rzeczy. Chuck jednak podejrzewał, że chodzi o coś zupełnie innego.  
  
— Mojej powieści? — spytał.  
  
— Człowieku, no dokładnie tak! — odparł redaktor takim tonem, jakby naprawdę cieszył się z odpowiedzi. — I wiesz czego jeszcze?  
  
Tutaj Chuck trochę się zgubił, ale postanowił przezornie milczeć.  
  
— Odpowiedzi na pytanie, czemu jej nie wysłałeś! Chuck, nie można tak robić, no, no, no — pogroził, tak jak się grozi małym dzieciom; Chuck zresztą niejednokrotnie widział, jak redaktor macha ludziom palcem wskazującym przed nosem i marszczy brwi.  
  
— Ale przecież termin mam do jutra — zaoponował Chuck.  
  
— Chuck, Chuck, Chuck — westchnął redaktor. — A czy ty zaglądałeś na _swoją_ skrzynkę mailową?  
  
Chuck chciał odpowiedzieć, że nie, bo zagląda tam tylko wtedy, kiedy musi wysłać kolejną część powieścidła albo kiedy odbiera swój tekst po poprawkach, by go przejrzeć i odesłać z odpowiedzią, że na wszystko się zgadza (tak jakby miał wybór), ale całkiem mądrze stwierdził, że może lepiej tego nie mówić.  
  
— No tak myślałem, Chuck — kontynuował redaktor. — Wysłałem ci wiadomość, że termin masz przesunięty. Ech, człowieku, co ja się z tobą mam... Gdyby nie pan Zenek, to ja nie wiem, nie wiem...  
  
Chuckowe podejrzenia odnośnie do roli pana Zenka w łagodzeniu spięć na linii Chuck–redaktor naczelny właśnie się potwierdziły. Postanowił, że kupi panu Zenkowi ze dwie paczki herbaty, najlepiej polskiej.  
  
— Panie redaktorze, ale ja zaraz mogę wysłać pierwszy rozdział nowej książki! — powiedział, przypomniawszy sobie, że właśnie napisał całkiem pokaźny kawałek o Samie i Deanie. Co prawda wszystko było w proszku i jak na razie zdążył tylko opisać same tragedie, ale tam. Gorsze rzeczy spod jego pióra już wychodziły.  
  
— Tak? No to trzeba było tak od razu! Dobra, wysyłaj!  
  
Chuck pokiwał głową, powiedział, że zaraz wyśle, i się rozłączył. Powrócił do otwartego dokumentu, dokończył urwane zdanie, przeczytał wszystko jeszcze raz i stwierdził, że nie jest najgorzej, po czym wysłał plik i wybrał się do sklepu po butelkę rumu. Przynajmniej tyle z tego pisania mu przychodziło, że miał za co pić. Epoka kamienia łupanego odznaczała się tym jednym, jedynym defektem: nie było wtedy alkoholu.  
  
*  
  
Z perspektywy kilku następnych miesięcy Chuck patrzył na swój pomysł pisania o duchach (no, pomysł redaktora, ale redaktor i tak już o tym nie pamiętał, więc się nie liczy) jak na wyraz swojego geniuszu artystycznego oraz dowód na to, że najwięksi twórcy zawsze zaczynali w biedzie i niedocenieniu. Pokusił się nawet o porównanie pisania do polowania na bizony (co wcześniej wydawało mu się niemożliwe) — i oto on, największy łowca wśród łowców, zawsze wraca do jaskini z najpotężniejszym bizonem! Jego pióro niczym najostrzejszy oszczep, jego bohaterowie niczym siedzenie w krzakach i czatowanie na zwierzynę, a jego fabuła niczym ciągnięcie cielska zwierzęcia przez łąki i rzeki!  
  
Oczywiście nie wszystko poszło tak gładko. Przede wszystkim dostał porządny ochrzan za zabicie tak wielu postaci i rozdzielenie bohaterów już na samym początku, ale szybko dosłał drugi rozdział, w którym Dean przyjeżdża do Sama i razem ruszają na poszukiwanie ojca oraz polowanie na kobietę w bieli. Kiedy pierwsza część jego nowego dzieła sprzedała się w oszałamiającym nakładzie dwustu tysięcy egzemplarzy, redaktor kazał Chuckowi napisać jeszcze dwadzieścia części, bo, jak to ujął, _musimy płynąć na fali tego sukcesu, gdzie oceanem są fani, łodzią — ja, a masztem jesteś ty, Chuck_. Jako że Chuck swoje życie porównywał do polowania na bizony, nie czepiał się zbytnio metafor redaktora. Problemem było jednak to, że planował jedynie kilka części, z pięć czy sześć, by potem móc wrócić do pisania tych swoich romansideł. Ale jakże wielki błąd by popełnił, gdyby porzucił „Supernatural”! Nic nigdy nie przyniosło mu takiej sławy. Chuck był rozpoznawany na ulicy, ludzie prosili go o autografy, chcieli robić sobie z nim zdjęcia i dręczyli go o kolejne tomy.  
  
Teraz, kiedy Chuck siedział przed komputerem i oglądał koty przemierzające kosmos na deskorolce (to przynajmniej miało więcej sensu niż skórki od banana), miał poczucie spełnienia życiowego. Romanse? Niech wszyscy o tym zapomną! On, Chuck Shurley, był prawdziwym pisarzem z piekła rodem! I nawet — drżyjcie, czytelnicy — nie musiał już justować, ustawiać interlinii na półtora i zwiększać czcionki, by wizualnie zwiększyć objętość. Szaleństwo.  
  
(No dobrze, czasem ustawiał czcionkę na dwanaście i pół. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony).  
  
*  
  
Internet jest ciekawym, nieco śmiesznym i w stu procentach przerażającym miejscem, którego nie sposób poznać do końca. Tak jak każdy, tak i Chuck nieustannie zagłębiał się w takie zakamarki, o jakich się nawet filozofom nie śniło. Tych szalonych kotów nie znajdywał przecież specjalnie, nie był typem człowieka, który włącza Google i wpisuje „kot przemierzający kosmos na skórce od banana”. Zaczynał klasycznie, od słuchania muzyki i zagłębiania się w kolejne proponowane filmiki na YouTubie, a kończył na instrukcji obsługi wózka widłowego.  
  
Po premierze dwudziestej drugiej części „Supernatural” — kiedy to Chuck razem z redaktorem ustalili, że zrobią sobie przerwę i wrócą z nowymi książkami za kilka miesięcy — Chuck stwierdził, że wreszcie pora zobaczyć, co o jego dziełach pisze szanowny internet.  
  
To był błąd.  
  
No dobrze, może nie taki błąd jak kupienie pierwszej butelki rumu w wieku siedemnastu lat, upicie się i odkrycie następnego ranka, że w domu nie było żadnych leków przeciwbólowych. To był trochę mniejszy błąd, ale nadal błąd.  
  
Znalazł stronę poświęconą cyklowi „Supernatural”, z czego bardzo się ucieszył i zaraz począł buszować po wszystkich jej zakamarkach, czytać każdą opinię na temat postaci i fabuły oraz — ponieważ Chuck nigdy nie twierdził, że jest dobrym człowiekiem — zapoznawać się z przypuszczeniami fanów na temat dalszych losów braci Winchesterów, bo może mógłby coś z tego wykorzystać, skoro i tak zawsze fabuła wychodziła mu w praniu. W końcu kliknął na ciekawie brzmiącą zakładkę zatytułowaną „Fanfiction” i...  
  
Tak więc no. Koty na skórce od banana już nie wydawały się takie dziwne.  
  
*  
  
Egzystencjalne pytania Chucka mnożyły się jak szalone, ale tak samo szalenie umierały, zazwyczaj zakończone sromotną klęską (kiedyś Chuck zastanawiał się przez całe trzy dni, czy zjedzenie przeterminowanego jogurtu będzie miało bardzo złe czy tylko trochę złe skutki, aż w końcu jogurt przeterminował się na tyle, że po jego zjedzeniu Chuck sklasyfikował te skutki jako „wielcy filozofowie zastanawiają się nad pewnymi kwestami przez całe życie i dochodzą do wielkich wniosków, a ja zastanawiałem się nad zeżarciem jogurtu o kilka dni za długo i moje wnętrzności płoną” — po tym incydencie już nigdy nie myślał o terminach ważności jogurtów). Czasem pozwalał sobie na ten luksus bawienia się z pewną myślą i balansowania nad przepaścią, w którą mógłby spaść, gdyby chciał szukać odpowiedzi, a innym razem ciągle powracał do tych samych rzeczy, nad którymi zastanawiał się od dziecka.  
  
Do niedawna niezmiennie najważniejszym pytaniem jego życia pozostawało pytanie o Chuckowy status w epoce kamienia łupanego. Jednak nic — nawet koty na skórce od banana, nawet jogurty, które obowiązuje pierwsza zasada jogurtów (czyli: nie mówimy o jogurtach) — nic nie przygotowało go na to, co odnalazł w najczarniejszych czeluściach internetowego serwisu o jego cyklu „Supernatural” pod enigmatycznie brzmiącą zakładką „Fanfiction”.  
  
Teraz najważniejszym, najbardziej niezrozumiałym i niemożliwym do ogarnięcia pytaniem było: czemu, do cholery, ludzie piszą o zakochanych w sobie braciach?!  
  
To chyba przewyższało wszystkie bizony, o jakich marzył Chuck.  
  
Ponieważ dobrze, opisał ich jako tak jakby seksownych (poza tymi krzywymi nogami Deana, ble), więc mógł to zrozumieć. W jakiejś jednej tysięcznej procentu. W dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu i dziewięćset dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu tysięcznych procentu po prostu tego nie ogarniał — to byli bracia, ich życie naznaczone zostało wieloma klęskami, to byli bracia, matka im umarła, ojciec im zaginął, _to byli bracia_ , jednemu zamordowano ukochaną dziewczynę, a drugi miał więcej romansów niż Chuck powodów do życia, TO BYLI BRACIA, a poza tym orientacja seksualna każdego z nich nie pozostawiała żadnych wątpliwości — bardziej hetero to nawet sam Chuck nie był (no, to akurat kiepskie porównanie, bo jeśli istnieje coś większego niż liczba romansów Deana, to jest to liczba barów LGBT odwiedzonych przez Chucka). Jeżeli ktoś w czymś takim widział materiał na romans, to Chuck nie miał dla niego dobrych wieści!  
  
Próbował analizować ten fenomen. Być może zza kartek „Supernatural” wyzierały lata pisania kiepskich romansideł. Chuck totalnie mógłby sobie to wyobrazić, przecież już nie raz i nie dwa (i nie trzy, i tak dalej...) przerabiał jakieś fragmenty starych powieści i wpasowywał je w realia nowej, kiedy gonił go termin i nawet ryzykowna czcionka trzynaście oraz interlinia półtora nie dawały zbyt wiele (z pustego to i Salomon nie naleje, o czym Chuck boleśnie przekonał się już parę razy podczas pisania — te butelki rumu powinni produkować zdecydowanie większe! I dodawać gratisowe opakowanie proszków na ból głowy. Teraz, kiedy Chuck jest już szanowanym pisarzem, wystosuje petycję do producentów alkoholi). Jeśli ktoś spędził lata na opisywaniu milionów sposobów na związek długonogiej blondynki i barczystego bruneta albo uroczej niskiej szatynki i nieco chudego rudzielca, to na pewno odcisnęło się to na jego psychice oraz zdolnościach pisarskich. Wziął też pod uwagę, że fani mogli wyczuwać, jaki był pierwowzór Deana — zielonooka, piegowata, zgrabna Deanna. Ale to wydawało mu się niemożliwe, bo niby jakim cudem? Dean był jak żywcem wyjęty z jakiejś jaskini z epoki kamienia łupanego — tyle że zamiast na bizony polował na potwory, a zamiast oszczepu miał pistolety.  
  
Fani są szaleni, do takiego wniosku doszedł Chuck. Szaleni, nieobliczalni i szargają jego największy sukces wydawniczy, do którego po raz pierwszy od chyba samego początku nie przyczyniło się wstawiennictwo pana Zenka i jego peerelowski czajniczek (kiedy Chuck powiedział portierowi, żeby nie pił już herbaty w czasie drukowania jego książek, bo teraz wreszcie są dobre i Chuck już nie musi żebrać o terminy, ten złapał się za głowę i stwierdził, że jego życie straciło cały sens. Chuckowi z ledwością udało się go przekonać, żeby nie rzucał pracy i siebie z mostu, bo z kim niby będzie pił herbatkę, jak wpadnie do wydawnictwa? No, panie Zenku, niech pan już nie płacze, tylko niech się cieszy z mojego sukcesu!). Powinien gdzieś to zgłosić. Tak.  
  
Ale najpierw zapozna się z materiałami źródłowymi.  
  
*  
  
Jeśli ktoś by Chucka pytał, jakim cudem znalazł się w takim momencie swojego życia, to nigdy w życiu nie odpowiedziałby na to pytanie. Z tej prostej przyczyny, że sam wciąż tej odpowiedzi poszukiwał.  
  
Takim momentem jego życia było natomiast to, że po trzech dniach intensywnego czytania coraz to kolejnych fanfików Chuck postanowił, że sam napisze swojego. Po pierwsze jest autorem „Supernatural”, więc i tak jego fanfiki będą najlepsze, dziękuję bardzo. Po drugie pokaże tym wszystkim autoreczkom, kogo z kim można shipować (Chuck był dumny, że w trzy dni opanował sporo słownictwa fandomowego). Po trzecie, co zadziwiało nawet jego, miał milion pomysłów na fanfiki i absolutnie zero pomysłów na dalsze części oficjalnego wydania „Supernatural” (no okej, zero pomysłów na książki to akurat nic dziwnego w jego przypadku). Termin przesłania pierwszej części drugiej serii zbliżał się nieubłaganie, a jedyne, co Chuck wymyślił, to sposób na zdobycie większej ilości alkoholu za mniejszą cenę (jak się okazało, pan Zenek miał sporo kolegów z polskimi korzeniami, którzy pędzili coś, co nazywali „bimberkiem”, i zapewniali, że to nawet lepsze niż rum). Nakupił sporo leków przeciwbólowych i umówił się z panem Zenkiem na odbiór kilku butelek bimberku, ale — po raz pierwszy od lat — zaczął pisać bez ani kropli alkoholu w ustach! Z tego wszystkiego nawet zapomniał ustawić czcionki na dwanaście i pół (to jedyna pozostałość po jego dawnych nawykach — interlinię na półtora już dawno porzucił, a myślników nie chciało mu się sprawdzać, skoro teraz — dzięki jego sukcesowi — wydawnictwo mogło zatrudnić aż trzech korektorów i to oni zajmowali się takimi poprawkami).  
  
Z obłędem w oczach i (nie byłby sobą, gdyby tego nie zrobił) włączonym w tle filmikiem z kotem przemierzającym wszechświat na plasterku bekonu otworzył plik i wziął się za pisanie, czując się prawdziwie wolnym i niezależnym. Polowanie na bizony? A któż by o tym marzył, kiedy jego pióro lżejsze od oszczepu, a pomysły szybsze i dziksze niż te prehistoryczne zwierzęta! Teraz wreszcie redaktor naczelny nie dyszy mu za plecami i nie sprawdza obsesyjnie wszystkich kolejnych rozdziałów, tak więc Chuck może napisać to, co mu się żywnie podoba, a potem wstawić to do internetu i nie przechodzić tej całej procedury wydawniczej na linii redaktor naczelny–redaktor językowy–redaktor naczelny–korektor–redaktor naczelny–składacz–redaktor naczelny–pan Zenek–czajnik pana Zenka–redaktor naczelny–i jeszcze raz redaktor naczelny.  
  
Kiedy skończył pisać, przejrzał całość jeszcze raz i od razu chciał wstawić swojego fanfika na stronę, ale musiał w tym celu utworzyć konto, a jako że nie bardzo miał pomysł na nick, zostawił sobie to na potem. Będzie jeszcze miał czas to przejrzeć. A teraz mógł zająć się pisaniem pierwszej części drugiej serii, bo redaktor naczelny w końcu całkiem go zwolni.  
  
Ale Chuck był bardzo mściwym człowiekiem, więc zaraz na początku tej serii ubił Johna Winchestera.  
  
*  
  
Wcześniej Chuck sądził, że największym osiągnięciem jego życia było napisanie pierwszego tomu „Supernatural”, ale po odkryciu fanfiction i uczucia wolności płynącej z nieograniczonego pisania o swoich bohaterach zmienił zdanie. Na jego dysku leżało siedemnaście fanfików, które tylko czekały na opublikowanie — niestety Chuck wciąż nie wymyślił sobie odpowiednio bajeranckiego nicka, a jedyny, jaki mu przyszedł do głowy (Norris, jego ksywka z lat szkolnych), nie nadawałby się zbytnio ze względu na niekoniecznie ciekawą genezę (której nikt, prócz dawnych kolegów, nie znał, nawet pan Zenek, a w wydawnictwie wszyscy myśleli, że to od Chucka Norrisa. No bo CHUCK Shurley i CHUCK Norris, genialnie to sobie wymyślił, nie?). Podczas gdy podsyłał coraz szczęśliwszemu redaktorowi naczelnemu kolejne części, w czterech ścianach swojego pokoju, przed laptopem i z butelką polskiego bimberku produkował kolejne fanfiki, a co jeden, to bardziej szalony. Kiedy dał upust swoim morderczym żądzom tłumionym przez lata spędzone na pisaniu łzawych romansideł (nawet bizona mu ubić zabronili!) i napisał fika, w którym zabił Deana na jakieś tysiąc sposobów, wtedy stwierdził, że ta planeta — zwana Ziemią, trzecia pod względem odległości od Słońca, piąta pod względem wielkości w Układzie Słonecznym, a pod względem średnicy, masy i gęstości największa planeta skalista tegoż Układu, zamieszkana przez miliony gatunków, w tym przez człowieka, jedyne znane miejsce we Wszechświecie, w którym występuje życie, według danych zebranych metodą datowania izotopowego uformowana około cztery i pięćdziesiąt cztery setne miliarda plus minus pięć setnych miliarda lat temu (Chuck zajrzał na Wikipedię) — ta planeta nigdy nie nosiła większego geniusza niż on. No bo serio, _ubił jedną postać tysiąc razy_. I ją wskrzeszał. Chuck zdecydowanie był geniuszem. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż wymyśli sobie nick i wrzuci swoje fanfiki do sieci!  
  
*  
  
No więc — tak jak sporo rzeczy w życiu Chucka — coś poszło nie tak. Najwyraźniej nad Chuckiem nie czuwał żaden anioł ani inna siła wyższa (nie żeby w jakąkolwiek wierzył), bo jeśli komuś mogła zdarzyć się taka tragedia, to na pewno jemu. I się zdarzyła.  
  
Po napisaniu czternastej części drugiej serii — w bólach i wielkiej męce, bo tworzenie fanfików było o wiele ciekawsze, zwłaszcza że mógł dokładać do fabuły coraz większe absurdy i żaden redaktor naczelny się nie czepiał — nadeszła ta chwila, kiedy wypocił z siebie część piętnastą, w której bracia polowali na kolejnego zmiennokształtnego, i dosłownie trzy minuty przed deadline'em wysłał plik redaktorowi, a potem dokończył butelkę bimberku (i tak mało zostało, ledwie ze trzy kieliszki by wyszły), wyłączył laptopa, upewnił się, że na stoliku nocnym leżą leki przeciwbólowe na kaca, i po krótkim prysznicu walnął się do łóżka. Byłby spał do południa dnia następnego (przywilej gwiazd — wcześniej, w erze sprzed „Supernatural”, Chuck niejednokrotnie widział filmiki znanych YouTuberów, w których opisywali swój dzień, i _zawsze_ pojawiała się tam informacja o tym, że pracę zaczynają nie o szóstej czy siódmej, ale o dziesiątej, jedenastej... Między innymi dlatego wolał oglądać koty wędrujące przez wszechświat na arbuzie. One przynajmniej nie były takie depresjogenne), gdyby nie natarczywy dzwonek jego telefonu. Odebrał półprzytomny i wymamrotał coś, czego nawet on sam nie rozumiał, a potem zaczęło się piekło.  
  
— Co ty mi wysyłasz, człowieku?! — wydzierał się redaktor naczelny. — To miała być seria o duchach i innych potworach, a ty sobie jaja urządzasz?! A ja ci ufałem, Chuck, człowieku, ufałem! Korektorzy od samego rana próbują mi powiedzieć, że coś z tym tekstem jest chyba nie tak, ale nie, nieee, ja im mówię: zostawcie to, Chuck jest naszą gwiazdą, on wie, co pisze, człowieku, wy macie tylko dywizy zamienić na myślniki i zmniejszyć to jego cholerne dwanaście i pół do dwunastu. I wiesz co?  
  
Chuck wypadł z łóżka i zaraz wyprostował się jak oparzony. Miał bardzo złe przeczucia.  
  
— I nie miałem racji, Chuck! Co to ma być? Człowieku, ja się ciebie pytam, co to ma być? Loki? Sam i Dean polują na Lokiego? A ten wyczarowuje Deanowi jakieś dwie panny? A na koniec go ubijają i się okazuje, że wcale go jednak nie ubili? Człowieku!*  
  
O Boże (który nie istnieje). O Boże i wszyscy święci (którzy święci nie są, bo skoro Boga i tak nie ma, to sakramenty nie działają). A więc stało się. Mózg Chucka wielkości piłeczki do ping-ponga oraz bimberek pana Zenka i jego kolegów zrobiły swoje. Wysłał do redaktora jeden ze swoich fanfików zamiast kolejnej części cyklu.  
  
Chuck prędko otworzył laptopa i kiedy ten właśnie się włączał, w słuchawce rozległ się stłumiony głos pana Zenka:  
  
— Chuck! — wołał pan Zenek. — Chuck, ja mogę zacząć robić herbatkę!... Panie redaktorze, niech mi pan da ten telefon... To wtedy maszyna się zatnie i napiszesz jeszcze raz, Chuck!  
  
Zaklął pod nosem, bo jego laptop — tak jak i wszystkie zresztą, to była zmowa producentów laptopów! — umiał wyczuwać zdenerwowanie właściciela i wtedy włączał się wolniej, a potem Chuck westchnął i już miał zacząć odpowiadać panu Zenkowi, kiedy usłyszał jakieś łupniecie w telefonie i głos redaktora:  
  
— A więc to wszystko pańska sprawka, panie Zenku! Ja wiedziałem!... Człowieku, oddawaj ten telefon, to mój prywatny, żona mnie zabije...  
  
Tutaj rozległo się jakieś zgodne mruczenie pana Zenka i wymamrotane „A, no jak tak, to tak, niech pan trzyma”, a następnie redaktor odezwał się ponownie, tym razem głośniej, jakby faktycznie trzymał słuchawkę bliżej ucha:  
  
— Teraz, Chuck, już jest za późno. Człowieku, już wszystko poszło do druku i nie możemy zerwać umów z księgarniami. Na oceanie naszego sukcesu wybuchnie sztorm, łódź, którą jestem ja, zatonie, a maszt, którym jesteś ty, połamie się na wietrze!  
  
I z tym dramatycznym akcentem (oraz mruczeniem pana Zenka: „Ale co tak dramatycznie, paaanie redaktorze...”) rozłączył się. Telefon w dłoni Chucka milczał złowróżbnie, a laptop właśnie się włączył. Chuck wszedł na pocztę, zajrzał w folder „Wysłane” i faktycznie — wysłał jednego ze swoich pierwszych fanfików, jeszcze nie tak szalonych (parę dni temu napisał fika, w którym potwór udaje Beyoncé. Pewne wyżyny zostały osiągnięte), ale wciąż odjechanych. Nic dziwnego, że redaktor się wściekł. Jego kariera jest już skończona.  
  
*  
  
Jego kariera dopiero się zaczęła! Gdyby nie bimberek pana Zenka (no, teraz to już na bank wisi mu kilka paczek polskiej herbaty), Chuck nigdy by się nie pomylił i nie wysłał do wydawnictwa swojego fanfika zamiast kolejnej części. Co prawda musiał się trochę uspokoić (nawet przestał pisać dwunastką i pół, bo po tym, jak usłyszał w słuchawce, że redaktor i tak o tym wie, a korektorzy za każdym razem muszą to poprawiać, darował sobie wszelką konspirę) i napisać parę normalnych odcinków, ale już w kolejnej serii mógł umieścić swój ulubiony fanfik o Deanie umierającym tysiąc razy, a potem wygrzebał z dysku fanfika o amatorskich łowcach duchów, na których natknęli się Sam i Dean i z którymi mniej lub bardziej udanie współpracowali. Jak dobrze pójdzie, to niedługo nawet wyśle do wydawnictwa ten odcinek o potworze udającym Beyoncé!  
  
Redaktor oczywiście przepraszał go tysiąc razy. Chuck do tej pory był niczym protogwiazda, świecił mocno i wydajnie, ale dopiero po wydaniu piętnastej części drugiej serii „Supernatural” przeobraził się w gwiazdę ciągu głównego typu naszego Słońca (Chuck ponownie zajrzał na Wikipedię)! Jak poprzednie tomy sprzedawały się w nakładzie około czterystu tysięcy każdy, tak ten sprzedał się w nakładzie sześciuset pięćdziesięciu tysięcy z hakiem, co sprawiło, że w życiu zawodowym Chucka Shurleya rozpoczął się nowy etap. Po epoce kamienia łupanego przyszedł czas na epokę brązu! Teraz jego pióro nie jest niczym oszczep, a raczej niczym najlepszej jakości wytwór z brązu! Żegnajcie, bizony, witaj, nowe życie!  
  
Chuck już nawet nie pił rumu (zastąpił go panowym Zenkowym bimberkiem), a czcionka dwanaście i pół odeszła w zapomnienie. Kiedy wreszcie dotarło do niego, że nie musi już się wysilać nad fabułą i może po prostu pisać, co mu w duszy gra, każda kolejna część powtarzała sukces tego (nie)szczęsnego tomu o Lokim. Chuck miał już nawet pomysł, jak dalej rozwinie jego postać.  
  
I wszystko byłoby dobrze, Chuck żyłby długo i szczęśliwie, gdyby nie wpadł wreszcie na to, jaki nick sobie ustawić na forum „Supernatural”. Teraz nie chciał już co prawda publikować swoich fanfików (nieistniejąca opatrzność jednak nad nim czuwa — gdyby wcześniej wymyślił swój nick, to wkleiłby fanfiki i potem nie mógł ich wydać), ale zawsze lepiej wiedzieć, co w trawie piszczy. Zarejestrował się jako Carver Edlund (używał tego pseudonimu, kiedy pisał swoje pierwsze romansidła) i począł buszować po stronie. Buszowanie zakończyło się znalezieniem inspiracji do pisania kolejnych szalonych tomów (jak zostało stwierdzone, fani są szaleni, ale czasami zdarzy im się napisać coś, co da się wykorzystać), a także wzrostem ego Chucka, jako że ciągle czytał o tym, jaki to on nie jest wspaniały.  
  
Kiedy zaczął dostawać dziesiątki szalonych wiadomości prywatnych od kogoś o nicku beckywinchester176, wtedy uświadomił sobie, co on najlepszego zrobił. Jako nick ustawił sobie pseudonim, którego używał, gdy pisał swoje pierwsze romansidła. I kiedy niejaka Becky Rosen męczyła go o ciąg dalszy jego najsłynniejszej powieści. Becky Rosen. Becky Winchester sto siedemdziesiąt sześć.  
  
Nieistniejąca opatrzność jednak nad nim nie czuwała.  
  
Kiedy kilka dni później do jego drzwi zapukało dwóch mężczyzn, którzy przedstawili się jako Sam i Dean Winchester i zażądali, żeby Chuck przestał o nich pisać, bo nie życzą sobie znajdywać w internecie fanfików o sobie (no tak jakby on sobie życzył!), wtedy Chuck zaczął zastanawiać się, na co mu to wszystko było. Wolałby pisać te swoje romanse i pić rum, pan Zenek tak czy siak bimberek by mu załatwił, a sam Chuck nie musiałby się martwić jakimiś wariatami, którym się ubzdurało, że są postaciami z jego książek. Szanowanym przez społeczność łowcą bizonów i tak nigdy nie zostanie, a właśnie to było jego największym marzeniem.  
  
O, a ten potwór, który miał udawać Beyoncé, będzie jednak udawał Paris Hilton! A redaktor niech się wali.  
  
I wtedy właśnie zatrzasnął fałszywym Winchesterom drzwi przed nosem, zadzwonił po pana Zenka, żeby mieć towarzystwo, i poszedł pić bimberek.  


**Author's Note:**

> * Chodzi o [ten odcinek](http://supernatural.com.pl/episodes/39.html) oczywiście. 
> 
> W szkole mojego brata rzeczywiście jest portier o imieniu Zenek, ale jego peerelowski czajniczek nie robi zwarcia w całym budynku, a jedynie zawiesza systemy komputerowe w sali od informatyki, bo pod tą salą znajduje się jego portiernia :D Jak brat mi to opowiedział, to prawie umarłam ze śmiechu :D  
> Nie wiem, czy bizony żyły w epoce kamienia łupanego, ale Chuck też nie wie, więc no.


End file.
